


Of All The Things In This World

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Series: The Head of the Manga Club and His Works [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Pointless Smut, Hetalia, LatSea, M/M, Parody Yaoi, Shota, [Latvia/Sealand], twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer day in the country of Sweden, Sealand and Latvia are playing peculiar 'games', what could go wrong? Well, Iggy could show up, and Russia could appear, and Denmark could find them. Meanwhile, Kiku Honda tells people about shota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Things In This World

On a warm summer day in the country of Sweden. People were spending their time going to parties, having picnics, and just enjoying the summer sun.

Sealand was at home; his friend Latvia was visiting him. They decided to take turns making up games, and it had been Latvia's turn. He chose a very  _peculiar_ game.

"Latty, I feel funny." Sealand said as he shook his hips cutely. "P-please help me?"

The way Sealand had said those words, almost made Latvia die of happiness. Sealand was so cute, and now, (as Mr. Russia always said,) they were about to 'become one'. Kissing Sealand's forehead, he gently lifted the other's shirt off, leaving Sealand naked.

"No fair Latty! You're still wearing clothes." Sealand said as he pouted cutely once more. In his mind, he was waiting for his friend to 'hurry up and fuck him already'. At least that's what the jerk said it was labeled as. Latvia only smiled at the other and complied with his wishes. He had always liked the fact that Sealand was innocent, even in this world of perverted nations, including himself, from time to time. But Sealand, Sealand was different, though at times he could be determent and forceful, the innocent aura was still above him. Cursing himself for forgetting to bring lube, Latvia softly asked Sealand to suck on his fingers.

Not the least bit puzzled to what Latvia meant, Sealand sucked on the fingers, swirling his tongue on them, causing the Latvian to blush, since he imagined Sealand's mouth and tongue doing that to another area of his body. An area  _much lower._  Just as Sealand stopped sucking on his friend's fingers, someone walked into the room.

"Sealand. I have good ne-What the bloody hell is going on here!" the person shouted. Sealand and Latvia turned to the person, their faces red and embarrassed.

"E-england..? W-what are you d-doing here?" Sealand asked nervously. He wasn't expecting England to come and get him til Tuesday.

"I can to tell you that i was picking you up earlier and that we'd go out for ice cream." England explained, his eyebrows knitted together with shock and disappointment.

"Sealand, playing 'horsey' with someone won't make you a nation..." England said, testing out the waters to see if that was the cause.

"I know that dummy!" Sealand replied in his usual fashion. Though his was still very embarrassed inside.

"Actually, in the Roman Empire's days it meant the other nation took your territory.." England remarked, his mind traveling back to much more fun and troublesome times. To Sealand and Latvia, he was rambling on about the 'old days' —which didn't exactly appeal to their interests— until he was interrupted by another person, who had just walked into the room...

"England! Sealand! What taking so lo-What the fuckin' heck!" America exclaimed. Now England, Sealand and Latvia were all red-faced.

"You see America,  **I** was coming upstairs to get Sealand, when i found these two in this position.." England said, trying hard to justify himself.

"Um, okay...? So, why were you two doing  _you know what_?" America asked. Sealand, fearing that he wouldn't be able to see Latvia again, did the only thing he could.

He lied.

"Well, you see Uncle Amercia... Um, I put Latvia up to this... He might not have known it." Sealand 'explained'.

"Okay, but why..." America asked. Now he was  _really_ curious.

"Because, i'm a perverted pervert like Mama and Artie!" Sealand screamed as he ran out the room, half-dressed. The three that were left in the room were frozen with shock for a few seconds, then they came to focus on what had happened.

"I also knew he got that from 'your side of the family." America teased.

"Bloody twat." England replied, giving the other the middle finger as the Amercian walked out the room, trying to see where Sealand could have went. England and Latvia were now left in the room, though they didn't pay much attention to each other's presence.

"Put some clothes on.." was the only thing England said before, he too, left the room. And so Latvia was stuck be himself, putting his clothes back on. When he was about to leave the room as well, he felt a vibration in his pocket, then remembered it was his phone. He took it out and there on the screen, was a new message.

_We can 'finish' later~!_

_,Sealand_

Those words affected a  _certain place_  of the Latvian. He only hoped he was able to relieve himself before Russia came to get him.

" _Привет_." a voice from behind him called out.

"R-Russia!" Latvia cried with fear. He turned around and saw that nothing was behind him. At that moment, the sound of a car engine could be heard. Latvia ran down the stairs shouting, almost begging for them not to leave him there.

"Wait! Sealand! I'm coming with you! Wait!"

++

As Lovino finished reading the newly made manga, his face turned crimson.

"W-what the hell, bastardo? How is  _this_ possible?" the Italian male questioned. The American sitting next to him only shrugged his shoulders, but Kiku Honda (the creator of the doujinshi) blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"Cause my bro Kiku is awesome! But, I have too agree with you, Lovi... It is kinda, weird." the American male remarked.

"Yeah! Who makes little kids fuck?" Lovino exclaimed. At this point, Kiku could take it no longer.

"That's because it's shota! SHOTA! Do you two even listen? Shota is little boys love, understand?" the Japanese male cried out, finally getting the full attention of the two males.

"It's still creepy stuff, dude."

Kiku only laid his head on the table and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. Extremely random and pointless.
> 
> But, it was funny..... XD


End file.
